I LOVE YOU
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN. INCEST, GS CHAPTER BARU. Buat yang jijik ama incest ato GS menjauh aza deh daripada kalian puyeng trus hina hina ane. Jadi lebih baik kita sama2 jaga perasaan aza ya. Jongin memerhatikan tubuh mulus Sehun, adiknya. Ia menjilat bibirnya, tubuh adiknya benar benar menggiurkan. Putih mulus tanpa noda, tanpa satu bulupun menutupi tubuh putih Sehun, mhn reviewnya.
1. Chapter 1

I LOVE YOU

.

RATED M

.

INCEST, GS ( request from Ilysmkji ) buat yang jijik ama incest ato GS menjauh aza deh daripada kalian puyeng trus hina hina ane. Jadi lebih baik kita sama2 jaga perasaan aza ya.

.

KAIHUN

.

JUJU JONGODULT

.

HAPPY READING

.

" Oppa? Oh, aku tidak mau memakai gaun tipis itu. " Tunjuk Sehun pada lingerie yang dipegang Jongin.

" Ayolah Bunny sayang. Mumpung Papa dan Mama sedang pergi keluar kota, selama seminggu kita hanya berdua saja jadi kita harus benar benar memanfaatkannya. " Bujuk Jongin. " Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda? "

" Ta... Tapi oppa... " Sehun menunduk. " aku... Aku tidak mau memakai baju tipis mama. Bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan. "

" Ini namanya lingerie Hunnie sayang, bukan baju tipis. Dan yakin deh sama oppa, kita gak bakalan ketahuan. " Jelas Jongin. " Ayolah, Hun. Oppa sangat ingin melihat my baby bunny oppa memakai lingerie seksi ini. Hunnie mau, ya. Biasanya Hunnie tidak malu. "

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah memelas oppa nya. Huh, ia sebenarnya tidak tega menolak permintaan Jongin oppanya tapi ia benar benar malu kalau harus memakai baju mamanya, belum lagi baju itu sangat tipis dan terang. Kain baju itu hanya menutupi sedikit tubuhnya. Tapi, yah karena ia sangat mencintai Jongin oppa, jadi ia akan selalu menuruti permintaannya, sekalipun hal itu sangat memalukan.

Hubungan mereka saja sudah memalukan dan tidak pantas, mereka kakak beradik kandung tapi apa yang sudah mereka lakukan, mereka memiliki hubungan percintaan antara seorang pria dan wanita bukan hubungan seorang kakak dan adik. Jadi, melakukan hal memalukan sekali lagi, tidak akan masalah buatnya.

Sehun mengambil lingerie yang berada di atas tempat tidur, ia menurunkan tubuhnya dari atas tempat tidur melepas piyama yang ia pakai dan menggantinya dengan lingerie.

Jongin memerhatikan tubuh mulus Sehun, adiknya. Ia menjilat bibirnya, tubuh adiknya benar benar menggiurkan. Putih mulus tanpa noda, tanpa satu bulupun menutupi tubuh putih Sehun, payudaranya yang sintal dengan nipple berwarna pink yang sudah menegang, lekuk pinggang ramping, dan tentu saja tubuh yang paling disukai Jongin adalah pantat adiknya yang begitu bulat kenyal. Oh, dia sangat suka menepuk dan meremas pantat sintal itu.

Merasa diperhatikan membuat Sehun terangsang. Dengan sengaja ia mengangkat pantatnya saat memakai celana dalam transparan, dan menepuk pantatnya agar bergoyang. Ia memakai lingerie dari atas kepala dan menurunkan kainnya dengan cara menggoyangkan tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan agar kain lingerie turun dengan lembut ditubuhnya.

" Wuaahh, lingerie ini benar benar transparan. Eughh, Hunnie tidak bisa membayangkan mama memakai baju transparan seperti ini didepan papa. " Ucap Sehun.

Jongin menarik Sehun untuk merebah diatas tempat tidur orang tua mereka. Jongin memandang nafsu tubuh indah Sehun, lingerie itu hanya menutupi bagian intim dari tubuh indah adiknya itu.

Kecantikan Sehun membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling. Ia tahu hubungan ini terlarang dan penuh dengan dosa. Tapi matanya sudah tertutup oleh pesona adiknya. Adik kandungnya sendiri. Ia jadi mengingat awal hubungan mereka.

 _ _Jongin mulai jatuh cinta pada Sehun saat ia berumur lima belas tahun dan Sehun berumur tiga belas tahun. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat tubuh telanjang adiknya. Ia sudah berusaha menghalau perasaannya, dan cukup berhasil.__

 _ _Tapi keberhasilannya menghalau perasaannya berakhir saat Sehun memperkenalkan kekasihnya yang bernama Chanyeol padanya. Ia begitu marah, sangat marah dan cemburu. Ia mengacuhkan Sehun, mengabaikan keberadaan adiknya. Ia selalu pulang terlambat agar tidak bertemu atau berpapasan dengan adiknya dirumah. Ia pergi sebelum Sehun bangun dan datang setelah Sehun tidur. Agar ia tidak bisa melihat adiknya sedang bermesraan dengan orang lain.__

 _ _Suatu malam Jongin datang lebih cepat dari biasanya, saat ia memasuki rumah, ia melihat Sehun sedang mengobrol dengan Chanyeol. Hatinya memanas saat melihat Chanyeol mencium bibir__ _ _Sehun.__

 _ _Braakkk__

 _ _Sehun dan Chanyeol berbalik terkejut mendengar benda jatuh.__

 _"_ _ _Oppa? "__

 _ _Jongin memandang tajam Sehun dan Chanyeol, ia dengan cepat menarik Sehun, menjauhkan adiknya dari Chanyeol.__

 _"_ _ _Oppa, apa yang terjadi? " Tanya Sehun.__

 _"_ _ _Keluar! " Teriak Jongin.__

 _"_ _ _Op.. Oppa? "__

 _"_ _ _Kubilang KELUAR! " Teriaknya lagi. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sehun. Lalu mendorong Chanyeol keluar. " Jangan pernah menemui adikku lagi. Kalian putus. " Ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu dengan suara keras.__

 _ _Jongin berbalik lalu menarik kasar Sehun, membawanya ke dalam kamar. Jongin mendorong kasar tubuh Sehun. Memerangkap tubuh Sehun di atas tempat tidur.__

 _"_ _ _Oppa? " Panggil Sehun sekali lagi.__

 _ _Jongin menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun, mencium kasar menuangkan seluruh perasaan frustasinya pada ciuman itu.__

 _ _Sehun membelalakkan matanya terkejut atas perlakuan oppa kandungnya sendiri. Ia memberontak, tapi cengkeraman Jongin semakin kuat. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menggigit lidah Jongin yang berusaha masuk ke dalam mulutnya.__

 _ _Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, karena gigitan Sehun dilidahnya. Sehun bangun dan menampar pipi oppanya itu. " Apa yang kau lakukan oppa? " tangisnya.__

 _ _Jongin memandang tajam Sehun. " Apa yang kulakukan? " ucapnya sinis. " Yang kulakukan adalah menciummu. "__

 _"_ _ _Kenapa oppa menciumku? "__

 _"_ _ _Hanya aku yang boleh menciummu, hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu. Kau milikku, Sehun, bukan milik orang lain. " Ucap Jongin.__

 _"_ _ _Hunnie, adikmu oppa.__ _ _Adik kandung.__ _"_ _ _Sahut Sehun lembut.__

 _"_ _ _Memang kenapa? Ada yang salah kalau kau adikku. " Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan meletakkannya di dadanya. " Oppa, mencintaimu Hun. Apa kau bisa merasakan detak jantung oppa? "__

 _ _Sehun memandang tangannya, merasakan degupan jantung Jongin. Lalu memandang mata Jongin. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas dan menangkup pipi Jongin. " Boleh Hunnie jujur oppa? "__

 _ _Jongin mengangguk, meresapi sentuhan lembut tangan Sehun dipipinya.__

 _"_ _ _Sebenarnya Hunnie juga mencintai oppa. " Lirih Sehun sambil mencium pipi Jongin.__

 _ _Jongin menatap mata Sehun, mencari kebohongan di mata indah adiknya. Tapi yang ia lihat hanya sinar cinta untuknya. " Kau tidak berbohong kan, Hun? Hunnie mengatakan itu bukan karena merasa kasihan pada oppa, bukan? "__

 _ _Sehun tersenyum lembut. " Hunnie tidak berbohong. Hunnie sudah lama jatuh cinta pada oppa, tapi Hunnie hanya menyimpan perasaan ini. Hunnie tidak mau oppa merasa jijik pada Hunnie, karena sudah mencintai oppa sendiri. Makanya saat Chanyeol menyatakan perasaan pada Hunnie, Hunnie tanpa pikir panjang langsung menerima Chanyeol. Maafkan Hunnie. "__

 _"_ _ _Mana mungkin oppa merasa jijik pada adik oppa yang secantik bidadari ini, eumm. " Jongin mengecup kening Sehun. " Jadi, Hunnie mau menjadi yeojachingu oppa? "__

 _ _Sehun menangkup pipi Jongin, ia mengecup bibir Jongin. " Hunnie mau oppa. "__

Jongin tersentak dari lamunannya saat merasakan sakit ditelinganya. " Aduhh.. "

" Isshhh.. Kenapa oppa melamun disaat yang tidak tepat. " Rengut Sehun.

" Oppa bukan melamun, bunny sayang. Oppa sedang mengagumi tubuh seksi bunnynya oppa. " Goda Jongin. " Bunny sudah basah ternyata. " telapak tangannya ia gesekkan di vagina Sehun yang masih tertutup celana dalam. " Bunny nya oppa ternyata sangat nakal, eumm. Kalau begini kau tidak perlu memakai celana dalam. "

" Nnn... " Desah Sehun.

Jongin menjilat vagina Sehun melalui celana dalam. Lidahnya menekan nekan lubang vagina Sehun yang masih tertutup. Cairan tambah membasahi celana dalam Sehun saat jempol Jongin menekan klitorisnya, merasakan tekanan liar dilubang dan klitorisnya membuat Sehun tanpa sadar menjepit kepala Jongin.

" Hhiiiihhh.. Oppaa.. Nyahh... "

Jongin terus memanjakan lubang vagina dan klitoris Sehun. Kedua tangannya meremas remas kuat kedua belah pantat sintal adiknya itu. Sehun tidak tinggal diam ia menatap mata Jongin yang dengan penuh nafsu menatapnya. Tangannya ia arahkan ke payudaranya dan mulai menggoda nipplenya. Jemarinya menarik narik, terkadang memutar nipplenya, sambil mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat Jongin semakin bernafsu.

" Hunn... " Jongin berjengit merasakan kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus jeans dielus ujung jari kaki Sehun.

Sehun terus mengelus kejantanan Jongin, seirama dengan tekanan lidah Jongin dilubang vaginanya. Mendadak Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya, membuat Sehun mendesah kecewa.

Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut adiknya. " Tenang, baby bunny. Oppa hanya ingin melepas jeans saja biar oppa bisa memberikan lollypop kesukaanmu. "

Sehun menjilat bibirnya. Well, jangan pernah tertipu dengan wajah polos adiknya ini, karena dibalik wajah polos Sehun terdapat sifat seorang wanita penggoda. Jongin patut berbangga diri karena hanya ia yang mengetahui sifat tersembunyi adiknya ini.

" Lollypop.. " Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya. Dengan semangat membuka ritsleting jeans Jongin. Ia membantu Jongin melepaskan dan langsung menggenggam kejantanan Jongin. " Eemmm.. Kesukaan Hunnie... " Jilatnya, sebelum membuka lebar mulut mungilnya dan memasukkan kejantanan Jongin dalam kehangatan mulutnya.

Jongin meremas rambut Sehun, berusaha menahan pinggulnya agar tidak bergerak dan membuat adik kesayangannya ini tersedak kejantanannya yang besar. Ia membiarkan Sehun menikmati menghisap dan mengulum kejantanannya. Lidah Sehun memutar menjilat sekeliling kepala kejantanan Jongin, dan menekan lubang kecil yang berada di tengah kepala kejantanan, memancing precum agar keluar.

Sehun memaju mundurkan kepalanya membuat kejantanan Jongin keluar masuk. Satu tangannya meremas testis Jongin.

Karena tidak tahan tanpa sengaja Jongin menekan dalam kejantanannya mengenai tenggorokan Sehun, membuat adiknya itu tersedak.

Sehun langsung melepas kulumannya dan terbatuk karena tersedak. Jongin yang melihat hal itu khawatir, mengelus punggung adiknya mencoba menenangkan.

Sehun menatap tajam Jongin dengan matanya yang berair. " Oppa! " Teriaknya. " iisshh... Oppa membuat Hunnie tersedak. "

Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun. " Oppa minta maaf, sayang. Habis baby bunny begitu hebat memanjakan kejantanan oppa, oppa kan jadi tidak tahan. "

" Tapi Hunnie jadi tersedak oppa.. " Rengek Sehun. " Oppa lupa ya kalo punya oppa tuh besar. Eughh.. Hunnie jadi kesal. " Sehun bersedekap tanpa sengaja menonjolkan payudaranya yang besar.

Jongin meneguk salivanya melihat payudara Sehun. " Bukan punya oppa saja yang besar. Itu payudara baby bunny juga besar. " tunjuknya dengan dagu.

Sehun refleks menutup payudaranya. " Iihh, oppa pervert. "

Jongin tertawa, dengan lembut menarik kedua tangan Sehun yang menutupi payudaranya. " Itukan salah Hunnie, oppa jadi pervert. " tangannya merangkum payudara Sehun, meremasnya lembut.

" Kok salah Hunnie? " Sehun menikmati pijitan Jongin di payudaranya.

" Emm, salah Hunnie karena Hunnie punya tubuh indah sempurna. Oppa menyukainya. " Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya, menjilat dan memainkan nipple Sehun dengan lidahnya.

Sehun meremas rambut Jongin, berusaha mempertahankan posisi kepala Jongin di payudaranya. Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun merebah di atas tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan lumatannya.

Jongin membuka lebar kedua paha Sehun, memerangkapnya. Dengan perlahan Jongin menggesekkan kejantanannya di vagina Sehun yang masih terbungkus celana dalam. Lidah dan mulutnya tidak berhenti memanjakan payudara Sehun.

" Eennhhh.. Oppa.. Nyahhh... " Desah Sehun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Jemarinya semakin meremas rambut oppanya itu. " Oppa.. Ahh.. Lepas celana Hunnie.. "

Jongin melepaskan lumatannya, memandang mata Sehun yang sudah dipenuhi nafsu. " Baby bunny sudah tidak tahan, emm? "

Sehun mengangguk.

Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya, menelusurkan jemarinya dari payudara, turun sampai pinggang ramping Sehun. Jemarinya mengait karet celana dalam, menarik turun.

Sehun merapatkan kedua kakinya saat Jongin menarik turun celana dalamnya. Setelah terlepas, ia kembali membuka lebar kedua kakinya, memperlihatkan vaginanya yang basah, tanpa malu didepan Jongin.

Jongin menurunkan kepalanya, menghirup dalam dalam wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun. Wajahnya ia sejajarkan dengan vagina Sehun. " Cantik. " Pujinya sebelum memberikan jilatan panjang.

" Nyahhh... Oppaahh.. " Desah Sehun. Lidah Jongin memainkan klitorisnya, sesekali Jongin meniup lubang vaginanya, membuatnya bergetar nikmat. " Tidak, oppa.. Ahhh.. Kalau oppa terus melakukan itu, Hun.. Hunnie akan klimaks. "

Tanpa rasa jijik Jongin menghirup cairan yang keluar dari vagina Sehun. Lidahnya ia keluar masukkan dilubang vagina Sehun, ujung hidungnya menggelitik klitoris.

" Op... Oppaahh... Hunnie mau... Nyaahhhh... " Sehun meremas rambut Jongin saat mencapai klimaks. " Sud... Sudah oppa... Hunnie lelah. "

Jongin menaikkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup kening Sehun. " Tidak biasanya, Hunnie klimaks dengan cepat dan banyak seperti ini, apa karena memakai lingerie mama, Hunnie jadi terangsang, eum? Nakal, eoohh. " Godanya.

" Oppaa.. " Rengek Sehun.

" Love you, Hunnie. " Jongin mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut. Tangannya menyentuh nipple Sehun, memutar mutar.

Jongin menurunkan ciumannya ke pipi Sehun, turun ke dagu lalu ke leher, dan semakin turun. Jongin mendongak menatap Sehun saat bibirnya berada didepan payudara besar adiknya. Tatapannya tidak pernah lepas memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi wajah Sehun saat ia mulai mengeluarkan lidah lalu memainkan nipple cantik Sehun.

" Bunny, apa terasa enak saat oppa memanjakan nipplemu? " Jongin kembali menghisap, tangannya meremas kedua payudara Sehun membuat payudara Sehun tambah mengencang.

" Nyahh... Eemm, terasa enak, oppa. Lebih keras... Aahhh... Jangan lepaskan... " Desah Sehun.

Tanpa diminta pun Jongin pasti tidak akan melepaskan, malah ia tambah menghisap nipple Sehun sampai memerah, dan salivanya membasahi payudara Sehun membuatnya tambah terangsang. Pinggulnya ia gerakkan, membuat kejantanannya menggesek vagina Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan mata dan meremas erat rambut Jongin. " Aaahhnnn.. Oohh oppa... Vagina Hunnie juga terasa enak. "

" Bunny nakal, ne. " Goda Jongin. Ia menggenggam kejantanannya, dan mulai menggesekkan kepala kejantanannya dilubang vagina Sehun belum ada niat untuk memasukkannya. Jongin memutar mutar kepala kejantanannya, membasahi vagina Sehun dengan precum.

" Eennnhh... Oppa jangan menggodaku.. Aahhh. "

Tanpa aba aba Jongin memasukkan kejantanannya, memenuhi vagina Sehun. Sehun menggigit bahu Jongin, melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang memenuhinya.

Jongin berdiam diri, menunggu Sehun menyesuaikan diri. Walaupun mereka cukup sering bercinta tapi entah kenapa vagina Sehun selalu saja ketat seperti perawan. Jongin menunggu aba aba dari Sehun sebelum mulai bergerak.

" Emm, kejantanan oppa benar benar keras, bukan? " Jongin masih saja sempat menggoda adiknya.

" Aahhh.. Yeah, oppa. " Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya, memberi tanda agar Jongin mulai bergerak.

Jongin mengeluarkan kejantanannya, menyisakan sedikit kejantanannya lalu menghunjam dengan cepat, membuat tubuh Sehun tersentak, payudaranya menghantam sisi wajah Jongin. Sambil terus menghunjam, Jongin menghisap nipple merah Sehun, kedua tangannya yang bebas meremas kedua pantat Sehun.

Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jongin. Ia hampir tidak sanggup, titik nikmat ditubuhnya mendapat serangan bertubi tubi dari Jongin. " Ooppaahh.. Eeennnhh.. "

" Kenapa nipplemu sangat imut, Bunny? Oppa menyukainya. " Ucap Jongin sebelum kembali menghisapnya.

" Oppa... Aahhh... Hunn... I' m gonna come soon... " Rengek Sehun. Ia membusungkan dadanya memudahkan Jongin memuja payudaranya.

Jongin terus menghujam lubang vagina Sehun dengan keras, membuat ranjang berdecit. Tiba tiba ia mengangkat tubuh telanjang Sehun agar duduk dipangkuannya. Dengan posisi baru ini, membuat kejantanan Jongin semakin dalam menghujam lubang vagina Sehun.

" Oohhh... " Desah Sehun.

" Sekarang bunny bergerak sendiri, ne. "

Sehun meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu Jongin, dan mulai mengangkat pinggulnya dan menurunkan dengan perlahan.

" ooppaahh... " Lirihnya saat Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengannya.

Jongin menyeringai, dan terus menghunjamkan kejantanannya. Kaki Sehun melingkari pinggulnya, membuatnya masuk semakin dalam. Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin, terengah engah.

" Oppa... More.. Euh, pleasee... " Sehun mencengkeram leher Jongin.

Jongin mengecup, menghisap kulit leher Sehun, menyisakan tanda kemerahan. Satu tangannya masuk diantara tubuhnya dan tubuh Sehun, ia lalu menyentuh klitoris Sehun. Sehun tersentak terkejut tapi tidak mengurangi kecepatan pinggulnya naik turun. Dinding vaginanya mengencang, meremas kejantanan Jongin, mendorong agar masuk lebih dalam menghunjam titik manisnya.

" Oooohhh... Oppa.. Hun... Aaahhhhh... " Sehun klimaks,

Jongin meremas kedua pantat Sehun, merasakan cairan Sehun membasahi kejantanannya. Ia semakin cepat menghunjam, sambil mencium bibir Sehun dengan liar. Lidahnya melilit lidah Sehun, membuat saliva mengalir dari masing masing bibir mereka.

" Hun... " Jongin klimaks, menyemburkan spermanya di vagina Sehun.

Sehun memeluk erat Jongin saat ia klimaks untuk kesekian kalinya. Napas mereka beradu.

Jongin mengecup lembut bibir Sehun. " Maaf, kalau oppa kasar, sayang. "

Sehun menggeleng, lalu membalas ciuman Jongin sebelum berkata. " Tidak, oppa tidak pernah kasar. "

Jongin tersenyum, ia mengangkat pinggul Sehun untuk mengeluarkan kejantanannya, tapi Sehun kembali menurunkan pinggulnya dan memasukkan kejantanan Jongin kembali ke dalam kehangatan vaginanya.

Jongin mengernyit, memandang adik sekaligus kekasihnya itu. " Hei, kenapa dimasukkan kembali? Hunnie jangan menggoda oppa, ne. "

" Biarkan seperti ini dulu, oppa. Hunnie suka merasakan oppa menyatu dengan Hunnie. " Ucapnya polos.

" Eughh, kau membuat oppa ingin minta ronde kedu... "

Jongin tersentak. Sehun kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, membuat kejantanan Jongin kembali mengeras.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun ke atas ranjang, lalu menghunjam keras. " Jangan salahkan oppa, ya. "

" Aahhhh... "

.

) 0 ( KAIHUN ) 0 (

.

Mereka berbaring kelelahan. Sehun bersandar di dada Jongin, dan tangannya ia telusurkan di abs Jongin.

" Oppa, " panggil Sehun. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya.

" Eemm. "

" Ayo kita ke Jepang. "

" Huh? " Jongin mengernyitkan wajahnya bingung.

" Eemm, kita ke jepang, tepatnya ke Hiroshima. Oppa mau kan? Ayolahhh.. Hunnie bosan. " rengek Sehun.

" Memangnya sekolah Hunnie sedang libur? Jadi mengajak Oppa pergi ke Jepang? "

" Tidak libur sih, tapi besok ada festival bunga di kota Sera, Hiroshima, oppa. " Ucap Sehun. " Oppa, tau kan Hunnie suka dengan bunga. "

Jongin mengangguk, " Iya, Oppa tau Hunnie suka bunga. Kalau oppa mengajak Hunnie ke sana, memangnya oppa untung apa? Yang suka bunga kan Hunnie, bukan oppa. "

Sehun mempoutkan bibir merahnya. " Iiisshh, oppa gak sayang Hunnie. "

Jongin tertawa, menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir Sehun. " Oppa sayang kok sama Hunnie bunny sweety. " ia mengecup seluruh wajah Sehun. " Iya, besok kita pergi tapi kita bilang dulu ke mama sama papa, ya. "

Sehun terkikik. " Hihihi, Hunnie sudah bilang sama mama, dan tentu aja mama kasih ijin. Yeayyyy, besok kita pergi. Asikk, selama satu bulan kita bakalan selalu berdua oppa. "

" Huh? " Jongin kembali mengernyit bingung. Ia gagal paham dengan ucapan adiknya. Satu bulan? Apa ia tidak salah dengar. " Satu bulan? "

" Eem, satu bulan. Festivalnya kan berlangsung selama satu bulan, oppa. Jadi, kita tinggal disana juga satu bulan. " Sehun benar benar bersemangat.

" Err, dan mama mengijinkan Hunnie libur selama sebulan? Trus bagaimana dengan pekerjaan oppa? Papa pasti bakalan marah karena oppa absen selama satu bulan. " Ucap Jongin. " Oppa sih tidak masalah menemani Hunnie disana selama sebulan tapi yah, Hunnie tau sendiri bagaimana papa. "

Sehun menepuk dadanya bangga. " Hohoho, papa mengijinkan oppa buat menemani Hunnie selama sebulan disana. "

" Benarkah? " Tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

" Tentu saja. Papa gak bakalan nolak permintaan anak kesayangannya dong. " Bangga Sehun. " Bahkan tiket pesawat kita sudah siap. "

Jongin menepuk dahinya. Orang tua mereka terlalu memanjakan adiknya ini. " ya sudah, kalau begitu sekarang kita tidur, jadi besok kita tidak terlambat. "

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum mengecup bibir Jongin, lalu menyandarkan kembali kepalanya di dada Jongin. " Aku mencintaimu, oppa. Selamat tidur, mimpikan Hunnie ya. "

Jongin mengecup dahi Sehun lembut. " Ne, oppa juga mencintai Hunnie. "

Sehun tersenyum dalam tidurnya, membayangkan sebentar lagi ia akan pergi ke tempat yang ia sukai bersama orang yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

Yeaayyy, selesai. Errr.. Bagaimana? Maaf kalau FF nya gak sesuai ama ekspetasi kamu ya.

Ini kagak aku edit jadi maaf kalau ada typo.

Biasakan review ya setelah baca. Makasih.

Salam damai Kaihun Shipper.

# Jongodult


	2. NAKED APRON

NAKED APRON

.

RATED M

.

buat yang jijik ama incest ato GS menjauh aza deh daripada kalian puyeng trus hina hina ane. Jadi lebih baik kita sama2 jaga perasaan aza ya.

.

KAIHUN

.

JUJU JONGODULT

.

HAPPY READING

.

'' Hufff, okee, aku yakin oppa pasti akan suka melihat Hunnie memakai ini. "

Sehun memutar tubuhnya di depan cermin, ia hanya mengenakan apron, camkan hanya apron yang menutupi tubuh seksinya. Ia tersenyum melihat pantat padatnya, menggoyangkan pinggulnya sedikit. Ia yakin seratus persen, Jongin pasti akan sangat sangat sangat menyukainya.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan bibirnya membentuk senyum lebar, saat memikirkan reaksi Jongin. Ohhh, ia benar benar tidak sabar menunggu kepulangan oppanya itu.

Ceklek

" Aku pulang Sehunnie. " Teriak Jongin.

" Yeaayy! " Seru Sehun. " Oppa pulang. " Ia bergegas keluar kamar, menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Ia langsung melompat ke pelukan Jongin.

" Oppa..."

" Halo Sehunnie. " Sapa Jongin, senyum cerahnya menghilang saat pandangan matanya melihat Sehun yang hanya memakai apron saja. " Se... Sehun? "

Sehun terkikik melihat reaksi Jongin, ini reaksi yang ia inginkan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan cara menggoda.

" Hunnie, kenapa hanya memakai apron saja? " Tanya Jongin gugup. Ia memandang penuh nafsu tubuh seksi adiknya itu.

Jujur Jongin begitu tergiur melihat tubuh seksi Sehun yang hanya tertutup apron. Inginnya ia mengangkat tubuh adiknya itu lalu menghempaskannya di atas tempat tidur dan menghunjamkan kejantanannya di kehangatan tubuh Sehun. Tapi niat itu harus ditunda dulu, karena sebentar lagi orang tua mereka akan datang kemari. Apa Sehun lupa kalau ia tadi pergi untuk menjemput orang tua mereka di bandara?

" Eheemm.. " Jongin mencoba menetralkan suaranya. " Hunnie sayang, bisakah kau lepaskan apron itu dulu? " Tanyanya mencoba bersikap santai.

Sehun terkikik, " Tanpa oppa suruh pun, Hunnie pasti akan melepas apron ini. " Tangannya mulai membuka ikatan tali apron.

Dengan cepat Jongin mengulurkan tangan, menghalangi Sehun melepas ikatan tali apron.

" Eh, oppa? " Kaget Sehun.

" Eh, emm, begini maksud oppa, Hunnie berpakaianlah dulu yang pantas. " Sahut Jongin.

Sehun memandang Jongin dengan kecewa. Apa Jongin tidak menyukai ia bertelanjang dan hanya memakai apron saja? Padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menggoda Jongin tapi ternyata...

" Hiksss.. "

Jongin panik melihat Sehun menangis. " Hunnie, hei.. "

Sehun memberontak, ia benci dengan Jongin. Sehun berusaha lari tapi Jongin sempat mencengkeram tangannya.

Ting

Jongin mendengar suara lift yang terbuka dan yakin seseorang yang keluar dari lift itu adalah orang tua mereka. Jadi ia dengan cepat menarik Sehun, dan membawanya ke kamar.

Jongin menutup pintu kamar bersamaan dengan orang tua mereka membuka pintu depan.

" Jongin, Sehun dimana kalian? " Panggil orang tua mereka.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar suara Mamanya. Oh, ia lupa kalau hari ini orang tuanya datang.

" Aku diatas, Mom. Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang membangunkan Sehunnie. " Sahut Jongin. Ia menurunkan pandangannya, menatap Sehun. " Oppa bukannya tidak suka melihat Hunnie seperti ini, tapi maaf waktunya tidak tepat, sayang. Jadi, Hunnie jangan salah paham, ya. Oppa tidak menolak Hunnie. "

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu mengangguk. Huff, kenapa ia bisa melupakan kedatangan orang tuanya. Semua rencananya jadi sia sia. Ia bergegas menuju ke lemari pakaian.

Jongin mendatangi Sehun, dan memilihkan dress cantik untuk dikenakan adiknya. Dengan cepat Sehun melempar apron, memasang pakaian dalam lalu mengenakan dress yang dipilih oleh Jongin.

Jongin mengecup kening Sehun, " Nanti, setelah mereka tertidur, kita akan lanjutkan hal yang tertunda, sayang. "

Sehun tersenyum manis, lalu mengecup pipi Jongin. Ia menarik Jongin untuk turun. Ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan orang tua mereka.

.

KAIHUN

.

" Well, sampai dimana kita tadi? " Jongin menyeringai. Tangannya naik turun memanjakan kejantanannya.

" Eemmm... Oppa.. Aaahhh.. " Desah Sehun. Ia mengeluar masukan jarinya dari lubang vaginanya. " Hu... Hunnie sudah tidak tahan.. Aahh.. "

Jongin menjilat bibirnya, melihat jari lentik Sehun memanjakan dirinya sendirinya. Matanya menatap lurus. Posisi Sehun yang menungging begitu menggoda.

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya, agar suaranya teredam. Ia tidak bisa berteriak kencang karena orang tuanya sedang berada di ruang tamu apartement mereka.

" Apron itu benar benar serasi dengan tubuh seksimu, Hun. " Jongin melepaskan pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Langkahnya seperti seorang singa yang sedang memburu mangsanya. Dengan perlahan Jongin melepas kancing bajunya satu persatu.

Setelah kancing terlepas, Jongin melempar kemeja ke sembarang tempat, jemarinya menuju kancing jeans. Jongin bergidik merasakan hembusan angin di kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sempurna.

Tubuhnya menindih tubuh Sehun. Jongin merapatkan kedua kaki Sehun, lalu menyelipkan kejantanannya di antara kedua paha Sehun. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

Sehun makin mencengkeram bantal, membenamkan wajahnya. Kejantanan Jongin yang menggesek vaginanya membuat tubuhnya terasa lemah karena nikmat. Tubuhnya bergetar, cairannya membasahi kedua pahanya makin memudahkan Jongin menggesekkan kejantanannya.

" Eemm.. Pahamu saja sudah nikmat apalagi vaginamu, Hun. "

Jongin terus menggesekkan kejantanannya, kedua tangannya semakin merapatkan kedua paha Sehun, membuat kedua paha Sehun menjepit kejantanannya semakin rapat.

" You' re so beautiful, Hun. Really beautiful. "

Pipi Sehun memerah, mendengar pujian dari Jongin, membuat wajahnya tambah menggemaskan. Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya, terkejut karena kekuatan dorongan Jongin. Sehun tidak punya waktu untuk mengambil napas karena Jongin membungkam mulut Sehun dalam ciuman yang sangat liar.

Sehun mencengkeram rambut Jongin, lalu menariknya. " Nnnhh.. Oppa, nanti dulu. Papa dan Mama ada dibawah. "

Jongin menanggapi ucapan Sehun dengan makin menghentak kuat pinggulnya, mengirimkan gelombang kenikmatan akibat gesekan di klitorisnya.

Jongin membuka lebar kedua paha Sehun, dengan perlahan Jongin menggoda klitoris Sehun dengan ujung kejantanannya. Membuat Sehun mengeluarkan desahan desahan kecil, suara yang sangat disukai Jongin. Makin cepat ia menggesekkan, makin banyak cairan yang dikeluarkan Sehun.

Precum Jongin dan cairan Sehun bercampur, membasahi tubuh bagian bawah mereka. Jongin menarik bagian samping apron dan menyatukannya di tengah tengah payudara Sehun, membuat payudara Sehun menyembul keluar. Tangannya mulai meremas, memanjakan payudara besar adiknya itu.

" Kau menyukainya, eemm? " Tanya Jongin, sambil menghisap salah satu puting Sehun, dua jarinya memanjakan lubang vagina Sehun. Ia mendengar erangan lirih. Jongin mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap tajam wajah memerah Sehun dengan bibir terbuka dan napas yang tidak teratur.

" Ooppaa.. Eeennhhh... "

Jongin makin menghisap puting merah Sehun, dan kedua jarinya makin cepat memompa keluar masuk vagina Sehun. Sehun makin mencengkeram rambut Jongin, menariknya saat gelombang kenikmatan menghantamnya.

" Oohhh.. Oppa.. Aahhh... " Tubuh Sehun bergetar, ia memejamkan matanya saat klimaks.

Jongin memegang kejantanannya, lalu membasahi kejantanannya dengan cairan Sehun sebelum mulai memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit kejantanannya kedalam kehangatan lubang vagina Sehun.

.

KAIHUN

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Ny. Kim mengetuk kamar tidur Jongin sementara kejantanan Jongin masih tertanam dalam di vagina Sehun yang ketat. Keduanya terengah engah karena gesekan licin dan panas dibagian bawah tubuh mereka.

" Jongin? Sehunnie? " Panggil Ny. Kim.

Sehun berusaha menahan suaranya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak membantunya, Jongin tetap menghunjamnya dengan cepat membuatnya bersusah payah menahan suaranya agar Mamanya tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang ia lakukan bersama Jongin, oppanya sendiri. Jongin mencium Sehun, membungkam mulut Sehun.

" Apa kalian sudah tidur? " Tanya Ny. Kim. Ia berhenti sebentar sebelum mengetuk pintu lagi. " Jongin? Sehunnnie? "

" Mungkin mereka sudah tidur, biarkan saja. Lebih baik kita tidur juga. " Ajak Tuan Kim pada istrinya.

Ny. Kim mengendikkan bahu, lalu mengikuti suaminya memasuki kamar.

Pwuaahhh...

Benang saliva membentang saat Jongin melepas ciumannya. " Feels good, huh? " Jongin mendesis, ia memutar pinggulnya sebelum kembali mendorong dengan keras, menghunjam sweet spot Sehun.

Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Jongin. Jongin mencengkeram pinggul Sehun, mendorong kejantanannya makin dalam. Gerakannya semakin cepat dan tidak teratur, berusaha untuk mencapai klimaksnya.

Jongin mengangkat kedua kaki Sehun dan menyandarkan di kedua bahunya. Sehun mengetatkan dinding vaginanya. Jongin mengecup seluruh wajah Sehun, sambil terus menghunjam dengan cepat dan keras.

Kaki Sehun melilit pinggul Jongin saat ia mendorong pinggulnya. Sehun benar benar sudah berada diujung, gerakan mereka semakin tidak teratur.

" Aahh.. Oppa, aku mencintaimu.. Nnnhhh.. "

Jongin makin intens menghunjam, deru napas mereka bercampur.

" Ooohhh... "

Mereka klimaks bersama sama, Jongin tidak bisa menghentikan erangan suaranya. Ia menggeram, memenuhi vagina Sehun dengan spermanya.

Jongin menyatukan kening mereka, " Maaf, oppa mengeluarkannya didalam. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. "

Sehun tersenyum sebelum mengecup lembut bibir Jongin. " Tidak apa apa, oppa. " Sehun mengulurkan tangan, mengambil sperma Jongin yang merembes lalu menjilatnya. " aku bahagia oppa. Aahhh.. "

Sehun melirik ke bawah, saat merasakan kejantanan Jongin kembali tegang didalamnya. Ia menyeringai lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

" Ayo kita lanjutkan ke ronde kedua, oppa. "

Apalah daya Jongin, tidak mungkin bukan ia menolak permintaan kekasih sekaligus adik yang sangat dicintainya ini.

" Bersiaplah, Hun. "

" Aahhhh... "

.

.

.

END

Yuhuuuuuu i' m back...

Ada yang kangen? Huhuhu tentu aja kgk ada hihihi

Well, padahal utang FF masih banyak tapi maafkan diriku yang malah bikin FF lain, absurd pula FF nya hehehe.

Buat Syakila sayang, hehehe utang FF kk ke pian jgn ditagih dulu yaaaaaa...

Udah lewat banget sih dari ultah pian, tapi kk usahain cepet bikin FF nya.

Untuk FF Kekasih suamiku, masih ada yang nunggu kelanjutannya?

SALAM SAYANG DAN DAMAI KAIHUN HARDSHIPPER


	3. My Beloved Oppa

MY BELOVED OPPA

.

RATED M, INCEST, GS

.

buat yang jijik ama incest ato GS menjauh aza deh daripada kalian puyeng trus hina hina ane. Jadi lebih baik kita sama2 jaga perasaan aza ya.

.

KAIHUN

.

JUJU JONGODULT

.

HAPPY READING

.

Kim Jongin, dia adalah seseorang yang dingin, keras, dan egois. Sifat itu yang orang lain tau, tapi tidak saat bersamaku. Jongin oppa adalah seseorang yang sangat perhatian, lembut, dan sangat memanjakanku.

" Oppa. " Aku mengguncang lengan Jongin oppa dengan keras untuk menarik perhatiannya.

" Ne ada apa Sehunnie? "

" Kakiku lelah, gendong. " Ucapku sambil melebarkan kedua tanganku.

Jongin tersenyum, ia mencubit gemas pipiku lalu membungkukkan punggungnya, memudahkanku untuk menaiki punggungnya.

Huff, aku mengeratkan kedua tanganku memeluk leher Jongin oppa, aku menyurukkan wajahku ke lehernya. Banyak mata yang melihat kami, tapi aku tidak perduli mereka iri, cemburu atau apapun. Yang ku pikirkan sekarang adalah aku senang bisa menghirup aroma harum tubuh Jongin oppa.

" Sehunnie lapar? "

" Eeemm.. " Aku mengecup kulit leher Jongin oppa sebelum menjawab. " Ne Hunnie benar benar lapar, oppa. Isshh ini gara gara oppa terlalu lama menjemputku. "

Jongin terkekeh, " Ia maafin oppa, Sehunnie sayang. " Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium pipiku. " Kajja, kita ke restoran favorit Sehunnie. "

" Yeaayyy.. " Teriakku.

.

KAIHUN

.

" Sehunnie.. "

Aku dengan cepat berpaling, dan menyembunyikan ponselku dibawah bantal. Eughh, ekspresi Jongin oppa berubah. Duh, bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini.

Brakk

Aku berjengit saat oppa menutup pintu dengan kasar. " Op.. Oppa.. " rengekku.

Jongin oppa berjalan dengan tegas, ia memerangkapku lalu tangannya berusaha mengambil ponsel yang kusimpan dibawah bantal. Aku mencoba menarik tubuh oppa agar oppa tidak bisa mengambil ponselku tapi apa daya tenagaku tidak sebesar Jongin oppa.

" Sehun! "

Aku terdiam mendengar oppa membentakku. Dengan kasar Jongin oppa mengambil ponselku lalu menjauh duduk di sofa. Aku menggigit bibirku melihat ekspresi marah oppa.

" Happy birthday Kim Jaejoong? " Jongin mengernyitkan wajahnya. " Siapa Kim Jaejoong? Kenapa difotonya penuh dengan tanda love, eemm Sehun? "

Aku meringis mendengar nada dingin dari suara Jongin oppa. " Aku... Aku mengidolakannya oppa. Dia seorang penyanyi sekaligus aktor. Suaranya benar benar merdu, aktingnya benar benar keren, dan tubuhnya sangat sek... "

" Aku hanya bertanya siapa dia, kau tidak perlu menjelaskan secara terperinci. "

Aku meringis, oppa benar benar marah. Plakk, kenapa sih aku tidak bisa menjaga mulutku. Padahal aku sudah bisa menjaga agar Jongin oppa tidak tahu aku mengidolakan Jaejoong.

Well, aku lupa mengatakan kalau Jongin oppa itu sangat sangat sangat pencemburu. Itulah kenapa aku merahasiakan perihal aku mengidolakan Jaejoong dari Jongin oppa. Tapi karena sudah ketahuan seperti ini lebih baik aku jujur saja dan meminta maaf, daripada lebih memancing amarah Jongin oppa.

" Oppa.. " Panggilku. Tapi Jongin oppa sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ekspresinya begitu serius, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan pada ponselku. Well, aku yakin dia pasti menghapus semua foto dan video Jaejoong.

" Oppa.. " Panggilku sekali lagi, tapi tetap tidak mendapatkan respon.

Aku beranjak turun dari ranjang, berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke sofa. Aku mengambil ponsel yang berada digenggaman Jongin oppa lalu melemparnya ke atas tempat tidur. Sebelum Jongin oppa sempat protes, aku menaiki pahanya dan dengan cepat melumat bibirnya.

Aku menggerakkan pinggulku, menggesekkan vaginaku yang masih terbungkus celana pada kejantanannya. Cara ampuh meredakan amarah Jongin oppa. Aku memasukkan lidahku, mencoba mendominasi ciuman, oppa membiarkanku mengeksplor mulutnya tapi hanya beberapa saat, ia mulai mengambil alih mendominasi ciuman kami.

Tangannya meremas kedua bongkah pantatku, membuat tubuh kami semakin merapat. kejantanannya mulai menegang, membuatku tambah cepat menggesekkan vaginaku. Cairan vaginaku mulai membasahi celana.

Aku menyelipkan tangan diantara tubuh kami, berusaha membuka celana Jongin oppa. Melihat aku kesulitan, oppa dengan cepat membantuku. Setelah terbuka dengan cepat aku menurunkan celana sebatas paha. Aku menurunkan sedikit tubuhku, agar wajahku sejajar dengan kejantanan oppa yang sudah sangat menegang.

" Eemm lollypop kesukaan Sehunnie.. " Tanpa banyak kata aku langsung memasukkan kejantanan oppa ke dalam mulutku. Karena kejantanan oppa yang terlalu besar, aku hanya memasukkan sedikit dan dibantu dengan kocokan tanganku.

Slurrppp

" Mmmnnnn.. " Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan membuat kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam ke tenggorokanku. Kedua tanganku mencengkeram pahanya saat ujung kejantanannya menghunjam dinding tenggorokanku berkali kali membuatku tersedak.

Aku menghisap lalu melepaskan, kembali mencium lalu menjilat. Tanganku terus memompa dan meremas kedua testis Jongin yang memerah. Setelah memutarkan lidahku, aku kembali memasukkan seluruh batang kejantanan Jongin oppa kedalam kehangatan mulutku. Terkadang aku menggesekkan gigiku di sepangjang kulit kejantanan, sementara lidahku disekitar kepala kejantanannya. Rintihan Jongin oppa, membuatku melakukan hal itu lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi sampai Jongin oppa meledak, menyemburkan spermanya didalam mulutku sambil meneriakkan namaku dengan suara serak seksinya.

Aku melepas kuluman, lalu kembali duduk dipangkuan Jongin oppa. Aku memeluk tubuh hangat oppa, menyurukkan wajah dilekukan leher Jongin. " Jangan marah, Oppa. Aku hanya mengidolakannya saja. Aku tetap sangat sangat mencintai oppa. " Lirihku.

" Sial.. " Jongin menggumam, berusaha keras memproses segala sesuatu tapi ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena hembusan napas dan aroma tubuh Sehun yang memenuhi hidungnya.

" Maafkan aku, oppa. " aku memandang wajah oppa, lalu tersenyum saat melihat wajah memerah oppa. " Dihatiku hanya oppa seorang, tidak ada yang lain. "

Jongin oppa mengecup lembut pipiku. " Emm, oppa memaafkanmu asal Hunnie mau memenuhi permintaan oppa. "

Aku tersenyum cerah. " Tentu saja aku mau memenuhi permintaan oppa. Hunnie kan tidak pernah menolak permintaan oppa. "

" Kalau begitu Hunnie lepas seluruh pakaian, menungging, kedua tangan Hunnie letakkan di kepala ranjang, oh, dan Hunnie tidak boleh berbalik. "

Aku menuruti permintaan Jongin oppa. Eughh, apa oppa akan memukul pantatku karena aku sudah melakukan kesalahan tapi ini bukan kesalahanku, ini karena rasa cemburu oppa yang terlalu berlebihan.

Aku meringis mempersiapkan hatiku saat merasakan tangan oppa ada di pantatku, aku sangat yakin oppa pasti akan memukulku tapi pukulan yang ku tunggu tunggu tidak pernah datang. Yang kurasakan malah kecupan lembut di kedua pantatku dan remasan lembut.

" Aahhh... Oppa.. " Desahku.

Oppa terus mengecup dan sesekali menggigit ringan kulit pantatku, yang kuyakini pasti akan membekas. aku berjengit merasakan lidah oppa mulai menjilati klitorisku, kedua tangan oppa membuka lebar kedua pantatku agar memudahkannya memanjakan klitorisku.

Aku memaju mundurkan pinggul, agar lidah oppa masuk lebih dalam di lubang vaginaku. Suara desahanku membuat Jongin oppa lebih bersemangat mengeluar masukkan lidahnya. Kedua kakiku mengapit kepala Jongin oppa, tanganku meremat kepala ranjang mencoba menyalurkan rasa nikmat.

Jongin oppa mengeluskan tangannya, menyusuri dengan ringan dari perut lalu naik menuju payudaraku. Ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya memainkan putingku yang mulai menegang. Mencubit, lalu menarik narik putingku. Terasa sakit tapi terselip kenikmatan yang membuatku mendesah keras.

Jilatan oppa naik menyusuri punggungku, kali ini kedua tangannya meremas kencang payudaraku. Jongin oppa memberikan kecupan kecupan kecil di kulit leherku, kejantanannya menggesek gesek di vaginaku. Cairan yang keluar dari vaginaku membasahi kejantanannya yang terus menggesek tanpa henti.

" Hanya aku yang bisa menyentuhmu, mengecupmu, memasukimu, memilikimu seutuhnya. Kau hanya milikku seorang Kim Sehun. Bukan milik pria manapun. Tanamkan itu dipikiran dan hatimu. "

Samar samar aku mendengar perkataan Jongin oppa. Pikiranku masih dipenuhi oleh kabut nafsu, dan rasa nikmat dari gesekan kejantanan oppa. Yang masuk kedalam pikiranku hanyalah aku milik Jongin oppa. Ya, aku tidak menyangkal hal itu. Aku sepenuhnya milik Jongin oppa. Hubungan kami yang sedarah tidak pernah menghalangi dan menjadi permasalahan dalam hubungan yang kami jalani ini.

Kami tahu pasti akan ada pertentangan hebat kalau sampai hubungan kami diketahui oleh orang tua ataupun orang lain. Tapi aku tidak perduli, kehidupanku, seluruh jiwa ragaku hanyalah milik Jongin oppa seorang.

Aku melepaskan satu cengkeraman tanganku di kepala ranjang. Mengenyampingkan tubuhku mencoba memeluk leher Jongin oppa. Aku mencium bibirnya, melumat dengan nafsu berlebih. Gesekan kejantanan oppa makin menjadi membuat nafas kami beradu hebat.

" Hunnie hanya milik op.. Aahhh.. "

Tubuhku terdorong ke depan saat tanpa peringatan Jongin oppa memasukkan kejantanannya dalam lubang vaginaku. Jongin oppa langsung menghunjam sweetspot ku, gerakan pinggulnya cepat dan kasar. Tidak mengindahkan permintaanku agar lebih sedikit melambat.

Jongin menekan punggungku dengan kedua tangannya, membuat kedua pantatku lebih terangkat. Posisi itu memudahkan kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam dan semakin menekan sweetspot ku.

" Eengghh.. Oppa.. Hunhun mau keluar.. Aahh.. " Desahku.

Gerakan Jongin sedikit melambat, bahkan bisa dibilang berhenti. aku mengerang frustasi, saat merasakan Jongin oppa mengeluarkan kejantanannya dengan perlahan, belum sempat aku protes meminta oppa untuk memasukkan kembali kejantanannya. Dengan tanpa peringatan, Jongin oppa kembali menghentak, menghunjamkan kejantanannya dengan keras. Membuat tubuhku kembali terdorong ke depan.

Kembali dengan perlahan oppa mengeluarkan kejantanannya setelah tersisa kepala kejantanannya, ia kembali menghunjam dengan keras. Hal itu Jongin lakukan berkali kali. Aku benar benar sudah tidak bisa menahan orgasmeku lagi.

Aku menegakkan tubuh, mempertemukan punggungku dengan dada bidang Jongin oppa. Kedua tanganku memeluk erat leher Jongin.

Jongin oppa mencengkeram pinggulku sampai memerah. Ia menggerakkan pinggulku maju mundur, menggerakkan pinggulku berlawanan arah dengan gerakan pinggulnya.

Gerakan oppa semakin cepat, dinding vaginaku mengencang, mengapit kejantanan besar oppa. Desah napas oppa memberikan rangsangan tersendiri dikulit leherku.

" Aaahhhh.. Oppa, Hunnie nnnhhhhhh.. " cairan klimaksku keluar membasahi kejantanan Jongin oppa, semakin memudahkannya bergerak menghunjam vaginaku.

Aku mencengkeram kedua tangan oppa yang meremas kedua payudaraku. Tubuhku bergetar karena merasakan klimaks yang sangat intens.

" Aahhh.. Aaahhh.. Aahhh.. " Jongin oppa terus menghunjam, mencoba meraih klimaksnya. Aku kembali mengencangkan dinding vaginaku. Setelah beberapa hunjaman, Jongin oppa klimaks, menyemburkan spermanya memenuhi lubang vaginaku.

Jongin oppa memberikan kecupan kecupan kecil di kulit leherku, ia tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya tapi kali ini lebih lambat. Deru napas kami beradu. Oh, aku menyukai percintaan kasar seperti ini, aku suka membuat oppa tersayangku cemburu buta padaku.

Aku menggerakkan pinggulku, dan menyeringai saat merasakan kejantanan Jongin oppa kembali menegang.

" hei, kau sengaja, Hun. "

Aku tidak menanggapi perkataan Jongin oppa, aku semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulku sampai Jongin oppa kembali mendominasi percintaan kami.

.

KAIHUN

.

Ceklek

" Hun? "

Aku tersenyum kecil sebelum berbalik, dan berpura pura tergesa gesa menyembunyikan ponselku dibawah bantal. Aku mencoba menahan senyum lebarku dengan menggigit bibirku saat melihat wajah Jongin oppa yang mengernyit.

" Kau menyembunyikan apa lagi? "

Aku mencoba menahan diri agar tidak berteriak senang saat rencanaku hampir berhasil. Dengan wajah polos aku menjawab. " Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa apa oppa. "

Aku menyingkir dengan cepat saat tangan Jongin oppa terulur untuk mengambil ponselku. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarku saat melihat ekspresi cemburu di wajah oppa.

" Siapa itu Evan Parker dan Tyler Hill, huh? "

Aku memandang pasrah pada ponselku yang dilempar secara sembarang oleh Jongin oppa. Aku tidak perduli pada ponselku yang penting rencanaku berhasil.

" Aku hanya mengidolakan mereka, oppa. "

" Apa kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman, Hun? "

" Karena aku belajar dari pengalaman makanya aku mengidolakan mereka, oppa. " aku menggigit bibir bawahku, mencoba menggoda Jongin oppa. Aku melempar tubuhku ke pelukan oppa. Ku gesekkan payudaraku di dada bidang oppa. " Kalau oppa marah, harusnya oppa menghukumku, bukan? "

Saat melihat senyum mesum Jongin oppa, aku yakin kali ini aku akan mendapatkan percintaan yang hebat lagi.

 _ _Oh, aku sangat mencintaimu Jongin oppa.__

 _ _My beloved oppa.__

.

.

.

END

Yuhuuu aku bawa FF lagi tapi GS sih dan maafkan diriku yang membawa jaejoong, evan dan tyler di FF ini. Oohh, aku sangat menyukai mereka hahaha

Mungkin kalian gak familiar sama evan parker dan tyler hill, well, tentu saja karena mereka eeeehhhmmmmmm... Hahahaha cari tahu sendiri deh.

Evan dan tyler itu couple yang sangat kusukai sesudah kaihun. Hubungan mereka co cweet sama seperti kaihun.

Makasih banyak udah mau baca dan review FF gaje ini.

SALAM CINTA DAN DAMAI KAIHUN HARDSHIPPER

JUJU JONGODULT


End file.
